Simple Minds
by Libby8980
Summary: The four of them were family; Broken, yes, but they refuse to give up hope. They all have faced their fair share of sadness and then some, and know they will be facing more in the future, but they still laugh as their lives take each good and bad turn. They're family, after all. They're in this together. Even as the world crumbles around them, they stay together...
1. The Beginning

**Oh, dear... It's been a long time, hasn't it, my dear readers! I don't know why you guys are still following this story... It's a mess! Especially the author, who can't get her life together... But, I'm here now, giving these poor characters a much-needed makeover... Especially because of how many ideas I've come up with since I last updated... Before I start the prologue to this (hopefully much better) Redo of Simple Minds, I have to say, go check out lightningflamedragon246's story,** **Legend of Fairy High** **, and her other stories, because first, she's AMAZING, and second, this story right here is actually based on a role play her and I do (and is so much ahead of this story, so far I'll never catch up... Seriously I have three chapters done including this one and we haven't even touched the role play yet its still before stuff its crazy geeze) And half of these plotlines that happen weren't even mine, they were hers. (And she doesn't end up creating a bunch of new characters for every new plotline, unlike me... I swear I have at least 50 OC's, and that's 50 more than I need...) Anyway, please go check her out! And what's even more exciting, the story** **Legend of Fairy High** **is based on Simple Minds too WHICH MEANS I GET TO READ ABOUT MY LITTLE BABY DARIAN GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL AHHHHHH**

 **If you can't tell Darian's my favorite character My little baby booper bopper Darian ahhhh**

 **Ok ok I'm done freaking out**

 **Also, check out Gold of Termina's story too, he's a pretty cool guy!**

 **I am determined to keep updating this story! Kind of… Remember to thank Spotify they have been my motivation for the past few days yaaay music**

 **Hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking here for so long! And/or actually caring! I'm so sorry I know this is like the fifth time I stopped writing and then redid everything but this should be the last time I do that to you I just genuinely hate my previous work, and I looked over this stuff much more than I did the last time so it should be better… So sorry for everything I have done to the committed ones! Also, I tried a new way of prologuing this and explaining to lore in a humorous way, and even though the jokes are terrible, they're better than I thought they would be…**

 **Disclaimer for story: I do not own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda, and I kinda don't want to, because I would never come up with ideas as great as the two creators of these lovely things. Thank you, Hiro Mashima and Shigeru Miyamoto**

 **And before we start, you may need to know that this story is rated T for cursing, violence, torture later on and depressing moments but that's all in Legend if Zelda and Fairy Tail so I'm pretty sure you guys will be fine but just in case, a civil warning… If enough people ask for a higher rating I'll push it up but for now it'll be T**

 **Shoot this is really long I am so sorry they get shorter and shorter each chapter**

I guess it's time I put history in my own words.

The history of what, you ask? Well, of me, I guess. A bit. Oh, I've never been good at stories, and this is the worst introduction I've ever written... Forgive me. Liz should be writing this, but most of this she doesn't know, and for now I'd like to keep it that way. Also, forgive me for any vulgar language. I probably should get started with the actual story... Maybe I should ask Liz about this later? Oh, wait the story! I should've written this instead of recording-WAIT THE STORY

Anyway! Let's start from the beginning. Everyone knows what happened in the legends, there's always the princess, who's in distress, and the bad guy, Ganondork, and of course, the hero dude who marches in and fixes everything just for shit to plummet on Hyrule a century or two later...

The cycle ended with me.

It changed much from the history taught to me. First, Ganondork does not have the Triforce of Power, instead Demise himself took over him and granted him immortality. Which I promise ends up being a huge pain in the ass. The Triforce of Power is instead in the hands of someone we don't know and we really need to find. The Triforce of Wisdom, thankfully, is still with me, the third Princess of Hyrule, Mist, which I guess makes a bit of sense, although my name isn't Zelda this time, and I'm not an only child...

Another thing, the hero isn't here. Or, well, we can't find him. Yet. We'll find him someday. Anyway, mother and father were both alive and happy for a while, but mother died soon because of... Well, we'll get to that. We have to start from the beginning.

My birth was a shock. After the birth of Lily, the first princess of Hyrule, bless with healing powers, but lacking the Triforce on her hand, the kingdom began to become worried. All three of the Triforce holders were missing, and it frightened them. After the birth of Katie, the second princess, the kingdom was no longer just worried, but anxious. Especially since Katie was blessed with immense potential of magic... But no way to use it, for she was unable to cast spells.

Because of this, the birth of me, Mist, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, was a miracle. Well, it was, until the King's advisers found out that I was blessed with not just the Triforce piece, but a power they thought no princess should have; extreme fighting capabilities, with magic and brute strength alike. No princess had ever been blessed with fighting powers, so they promptly ignored that and I ended up having a very normal life (for a princess) spending carefree days in the secret garden with my two sisters and my loving mother Eda.

Well, that ended abruptly with a slap in the face called war.

On an ironically sunny day, what seemed like millions of demon troops from Ganondork's side appeared in the horizon, marching toward Hyrule Castle at an alarming rate. The kingdom was shocked beyond belief; they had expected a ruling of peace for this century, so the soldiers were not ready when demons charged past the walls of Castle Town, and relieved when they suddenly vanished after a whole year of harassment on our defenses. Thousands of our soldiers were killed just because of my father's and his advisor's stupidity.

The garden I used to wander as a child was then dedicated to the soldiers who sacrificed their lives, one individual flower for each soldier who fell.

This was the First War, the war I watched from my small window in the hidden room labeled as a maid's closet, my mother and two sisters gazing behind me at the bloodbath we should've named a massacre.

Of course, my father's advisors were frightened. Again. So, they acknowledged the fact that I was blessed with a power that could stop these bloodbaths, and assigned me to train with the pages. Because of my age, I was thrust into the older page's class, with no training whatsoever and wearing a skirt. You could tell from this decision the advisors are idiots.

As the only girl in training, and especially because I was weak, I never really made any, well, friends. It didn't help that I caught up with their 5 years of work in a month. I wouldn't be my friend either, the girl who didn't have to try, so I never really blamed them; but that didn't mean I was thankful for the few friends I made.

Few? I make myself laugh, I only made one friend whilst in the page training. His name was Tamo, with strange white, long hair, and dark gray eyes; In the beginning of my training, he was the one who helped me catch up. He never really talked much, and surprisingly, was never jealous of how fast I caught up, which was a nice change. The only thing that bugged me was that he was extremely formal. It took years for him to stop dropping to his knees when I would walk into the room...

Anyway, two years after the First War, another war broke out. It was very uneventful, ended very quickly, (In only a few days it was over) and soon after, Korrin, the forth child of my father and my new brother, was born, bringing hope once again. All was pretty nice, and by that time I was skilled enough to beat most of the other training boys. By this time, Tamo and I were squires, but we managed to stay in touch while we were apprenticed to Knights.

Then the Third War began, at my age of 19.

The Third War was caused by Queen Eda's death, stabbed in the stomach by the damn demon king himself... In my arms. Very dramatic, isn't it? Feels like it should've been in a fiction novel? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, dear reader, this is fucking history, and as much as I want to say I'm being dramatic, _my mother literally died in my arms._ Nothing fancy about it, just the cold hard truth.

… Anyway.

I was a complete mess after her death, none of the details I'd like to explain here, and thank the goddesses Tamo was there or else I wouldn't be here to talk about it. Somehow, I was emotionally stable enough to participate in this war, giving me experience I never thought I would need, and memories I would like to forget.

Slowly but surely, life returned to somewhat normal, with the newborn princess Starria paving the way to a new future, and the now 4 year old Korrin pounding the present together.

Oh, did you think the story was over yet? Nah, we still have a few more paragraphs, hold on buddy.

Ok, ok, back to the story; The Fourth War, beginning when I was around 21, a year after the Third War. It began with the six year old boy Korrin being captured, and later killed, like his mother was. This time, I was not just depressed, but furious. I went... A bit crazy, you could say. I would prefer to not go into the specifics, but I will say that the crimson blood staining the ground no longer belonged to just my soldiers.

You could say, after this, life returned to normal. We had a beautiful decade of peace, and my training ended with myself being Knighted, and soon after, Tamo knighted and assigned to my personal guard. I was happy, I guess, but the past refused to be forgotten... And forever, the looming threat of Ganondorf's army finishing the war they started will hang over our heads.

This new story, this new chapter of my life, began with a dream.

Bright green grass, under my fingertips. Blank sky, not a cloud in sight. Not a tree in sight either. Nothing to gaze at, besides the sky and the seemingly too perfect grass I laid on. With nothing else to do, I sat up, my black boots ruffling the grass, the small sound echoing in the silent surrounding. I was wearing my training outfit, (a simple pair of jeans and a purple tank top) an old worn red bandana my mother owned wrapped around my neck.

This was just a dream... Wasn't it? The grass felt too real under me, and yet so artificial. Looking to my left, I noticed a random small puddle in the ground, my blue eyed reflection staring back at me. With a touch, the puddle shimmered and disappeared. It must mean something, if it appeared so suddenly and faded so quickly. I guess I'll just have to wonder for a while, and maybe a few books in the library will make sense of it. I stood, with nothing else to do but gaze around at the scenery, if you could call it that.

"Oh, you are awake?" I glanced behind me at the source of the voice, a bit startled. No one else was there a moment ago.

It was a woman, with long, curly blond hair, much different from my plain brown locks, and striking orange eyes. A long, white dress hung from her shoulders, lace wrapping around her arms. The woman's soft smile was filled with warmth and was infectious, a smile forming on my lips as well.

"It took you long enough, Child of Light! We were beginning to worry!" The woman exclaimed. Child of Light. That was what my sisters and I were called, Children of Light because of the blessing being of Light magic, a rare magic never used for centuries. However, this nickname was only used by few... How would this woman known of it?

Her eyes shimmered. Orange eyes. Only Hylia's descendants have orange eyes, and they had died out years ago... Unless.

I dropped to my knees fast the second the idea popped to my head, an idea so obvious I should've thought of it before. "F-Forgive me, My Goddess, I did not-" I mumbled, but the goddess Hylia waved away the formalities before I could finish speaking.

"No need for formalities, Mist. Stand up," Obediently, I stood, "And look me in the eyes." Slowly and hesitantly I brought my eyes to level with her gaze. "Good. Now, listen to me closely. I brought you here so my sisters and I could... Request a few things from you."

"Request isn't a strong enough word. And I don't think they will just be a few things requested." My gaze switches to the new voice in the conversation, coming from a woman with fiery hair, that seemed to float around her, wearing a black chainmail under a long white tunic. A dark crimson sword was held loosely in her hand, her blood-colored eyes scanning me. "I suppose she'll do for the 'requests'." The goddess Din muttered, as if I couldn't hear.

"Of course she'll do, she's the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and the only holder that is in power at the moment." This next woman had long blue locks of hair ending at her fingertips, glittering blue eyes, a simple pair of gold glasses resting on her nose, and a book in her hand. A long, slimming white dress hung loosely from her shoulders, ending at her ankles. "I thought you would finally appreciate my holder, but I guess even when a blessing is shoved in your face, you don't notice." Naryu mumbled, knowing full well Din could hear.

"Next time you try to make a comeback, at least make it understandable!"

"If you were a bit smarter you might actually understand it!"

I think I came at the wrong time...

"Sisters, please, enough of this fighting, we have more important things to do!" The last was Farore, a younger woman with light green hair held up in pigtails. Emerald eyes peered out behind her long bangs, a simple dark green dress hanging from her shoulders and ending at her knees.

"Quiet, Farore!" Din and Naryu both shouted at the younger goddess, instantly glaring at each other after and leaving Farore fuming.

"You're the two who need to quiet!"

I never thought the goddesses would be... So human-like, physically and emotionally.

Hylia ignored the three of them and turned to me. "As I said before, Mist, we all have a few requests for you." I simply nodded in response.

She smiled and continued. "As you may know, The Demon King no longer holds the Triforce of Power, and instead has powers of immortality from Demise possessing him. Soon, he will return to Hyrule to take what he think is his. I need you, the only Triforce holder ready, to fight against him," Her smile twisted into sorrow, "Forever." My eyes widened.

"Forever...?" The small voice that mumbled those words wasn't familiar, until I realized the voice was my own.

"Yes. We need you to give up your mortality." Hylia rested a hand on my shoulder as she spoke. I was too shocked to respond.

"Also," Din crossed her arms, the argument apparently finished, "I want you to find the bearer of the Triforce of Power and bring them to Hyrule." Any color left in my face drained immediately. That sounded impossible! I glanced back at Hylia, who now had a pleading look in her eyes.

"And..." She began, choosing her words carefully. "I need you to find the last of my bloodline." It was impossible for me to be shocked anymore.

"I thought... Your bloodline ended years ago..." Hylia shook her head.

"No, there is a survivor, and we need you to find them. Please, find them..." Hylia said again, desperate.

"Will you accept?" Naryu said nonchalantly, peering down at her book, recovered from the argument. Silence followed the stoic goddess's words.

"I would be honored, My Goddesses."


	2. 1- A New Start

**Hello, my little fanficton darlings! Sorry the prologue was so short, this chapter will be as long as I can make it, I swear! Oh, and trigger warning, tiny hints of depression... Oh dear**

 **I kind of want to start every chapter with my favorite quote of the chapter... Or should I end it with it? Any preferences from the viewers? Comment any ideas!**

Chapter 1- If Only

 _"Liz?"_

Liz, a small girl of 8, was snapped back to reality by the simple call of her best friend.

"Haku, you're here, you're here!" The small girls smile was brighter than the sun, beaming happily at the slightly older boy named Kohaku with her ocean blue eyes. The boy's simple brown eyes just shined in amusement at the girl's glee. "It took you so long, Haku, recess is almost over!" He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I know but I'm here now, right?" She nodded happily and hugged him, getting a hug in return.

Kohaku and Liz had known each other ever since they were toddlers, and inseparable ever since. Kohaku had always been there when Liz needed him, and Liz had always been the sunshine even when clouds would try to block her rays of light.

Today had to be one of those hurricane clouds.

You see, Kohaku and Liz didn't live in Fiore, or Hyrule, but on Earth. Not the Earth most know; am Earth were the supernatural is real, but shunned, the using of magic forbidden. The sentence to anyone who used magic was abandonment, leaving them alone in a condemned house to die. The price for freeing one of these supernatural beings was death.

Today, on this seemingly normal day, Liz and Kohaku were going to find that out for themselves.

The two friends continued to play, not noticing that two teachers began to look around in curiosity. The ground began to shake, faintly, the children stopping their play, looking around in shock at the strange feeling, glancing nervously around them until screaming and running away from a sight their parents have told them was bad ever since they were little.

There, in the playground, stood Liz, reaching out to hold the hand of a giant water creature. The creature seemed to be made of stone, but shimmered with the effects of water. The only creature this thing could be was a water golem.

The teachers held their breaths; the children held behind them, terrified of the unknown.

Liz grabbed the hand of the creature, Kohaku still beside her, his eyes not looking away.

The creature slowly smiled and then molded itself into a sphere, resting into Liz's palm. She glanced over at Kohaku; he was smiling, just like her, but for what reason? The teachers and other students, however, did not smile. All the teachers saw was an abomination and the children saw a monster. Kohaku was suddenly being pulled far away, into the crowds of children.

She was being pulled away her father, toward her home. She was shoved in their old dusty shed with nothing but webs, memories, and her newfound magic to keep her company. She was still confused, and very heartbroken about the whole thing. She was alone, in a shed, her father had abandoned her and her friend had to leave her, all because of a creature. Or a monster.

Or was she the monster?

She didn't care. She just wanted to go home. Without magic. She didn't ask for magic, she didn't want it. No, not now, not ever, she hated it. She hated the floor, she hated the dust, she hated the spiders, her friends, her teachers. She hated her brother, and the words her father whispered, she just wanted to go home, to calm, to trees, to her mother, who was ill, something different from whatever this was, was this hell?

How long has she been stuck here, she forgot to count the days. Was it a week? Her stomach hurt; the small pile of food she had managed to find hiding away in case of a disaster was already gone. Maybe a year? Wasn't there a lot of food there before? Shouldn't it take a year to eat it all up? She was tired; she hadn't slept very often, the floor was too hard, and it was beginning to get cold. What was going on? Was that footsteps? Were they going to burn the shed? No, she didn't want to die, not yet, she was just so tired and she just wanted to go home, she didn't want to-

The shed door opened.

Standing there in the doorway was a woman who had the same eyes as Liz, a pretty ocean blue.

A woman with a strange red bandana wrapped around her neck. A woman with a pouch hanging from her belt, a woman smiling. She was smiling, then frowning, why was she frowning? Liz was confused, every thought jumbled up and did circles in her brain she couldn't think.

"Are you alright? Why are you here, all alone?" She looked away from the woman. She couldn't trust this woman, she couldn't trust anyone. Everyone's a tattle tale to the men in uniforms. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Lies, the woman is lying, she could tell. Or is she? Her vision was failing, or was she falling? Oh! her head hurt. The woman walked closer. Liz screamed. "Oh, goddesses, calm down! You must be sick! Shh, kid, I know a healer that can help you, shh, no more screaming. You can come with me, to a safe place where you will be loved and protected. No, darling, there's no reason to cry. That's it, up into my arms." Liz never felt so safe, curled up in the strangers arms. Are you supposed to be safe? Aren't normal people frightened? Liz wasn't frightened. The stranger calmly stepped out of the shed, Liz closing her eyes and saying goodbye to the debris scattered everywhere, no house standing in sight, closing her eyes and saying goodbye to her father, her brother, the neighbors, her mother, the teachers and the classmates, the men in uniform, and Haku.

She said goodbye to Haku over and over until she fell asleep, sobbing in the stranger's arms.

The two girls, Mist and Liz, gazed at a guild from afar. Mist was still clothed in her training outfit, and Liz in a short yellow dress and black shoes. Both of these girls seemed older, Liz now around 12, and her older friend at 32. It was a bright and sunny day, but neither thought it would matter. They were on a mission to find the holder of the Triforce of Power, and Mist's Triforce led them here.

A mage guild called Fairy Tail.

"Can we join the guild?" Liz said, shifting on her spot on the cliff edge. Mist raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to join?" The small girl considered this.

"Well, first of all, I would love to have some friends..."

"Oh? Am I not a friend?"

"Nah, you're more like a really relaxed mother." Mist's neutral expression softened a bit at this. "And, the holder of the Power thingy must've joined too, right? We could form a team, to get closer, give them time to become friends with us and then maybe reveal the fact that they has a holy triangle inside her, once they trust us." After considering this point Liz made, Mist nodded to herself.

"Alright, sure. Let's go join, then." The two girls walked the small distance between the guild and the cliff. Somehow, this small distance became a mile, then two, and then they were lost in an unfamiliar city. "This is your fault." Mist grumbled, turning a corner.

Liz stumbled desperately after her. "How is this my fault?!"

"I don't know, but I'm blaming you. Oh, I think I see the guild!"

Just seeing the guild was an understatement. The guild was so massive in size, you could see it from all corners of Magnolia. The grandness of it's walls and the ornate style of building fascinated Mist, and, well, only made Liz wonder how the fuck they got lost in the first place.

"Ok, we see it, now let's go, the faster we finish this the sooner I get friends!" Mist just rolled her eyes and quickly followed the streak of yellow heading down toward the guild. This trip better be worth it.

This time getting to the guild was simple. Standing in front of the large doors, it was suddenly more imitating than Liz thought it would be. She didn't want to enter anymore. A hand belonging to the brunette beside her pushed open the door.

Neither Mist nor Liz knew what to expect, and what they found wasn't as surprising as they thought. A large guild battle was in the making. A massacre of lower-ranked members, and only a strong few were the ones really responsible for the mess. Holes unseen from outside covered the walls and ceilings, chairs flied and tables used as shields. The small Guild Master Makarov just groaned at the damage and took another long chug of beer, swinging from his perch on the second floor railing.

Both of the girls were not flabbergasted, but pleasantly surprised.

A tall, pretty woman with shimmering white hair flawlessly dodged flying chairs and people to reach Mist and Liz. She had a beaming smile plastered on her face, ignoring the commotion behind her. "Hello, how may I help you?" The two girls glanced at each other. How to explain? Liz decided to be blunt,

"We wanna join!"

Good enough.

The woman in front of them just giggled happily, still ignoring the fact that a very injured man had flown right next to them. "Oh, so you want to join the guild? That's great, we'd love to have two new members," she turned and grabbed a stamp-like thing, "Where would you like the guild insignia, and what color?" Liz stepped forward to be first.

"Um... Forehead, black!" Mist gazed at her in mild surprise, Liz, a 12 year old child, did not seem like the type to want the color black... The woman with the stamp however, saw no problem in it and happily pressed the wooden stamp on Liz's forehead.

"Oh? Black?" Mist questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her. Liz had expected this answer.

"Yeah, black! I was gonna go for blue, but so many people had a blue insignia, and I want to be original, so black, and on my forehead, seemed like the best choice!" Mist sighed in relief. That made much more sense. Mist turned back to the woman.

"W-Well, I guess I'll just take it on my hand, yellow," Mist comments casually, handing the woman her right hand, the woman noticing her bandaged left hand. Mist casually waved it off, but the woman couldn't ignore the out of place bandaging.

"There, now you guys are official members! I'm Mirajane, by the way!" Mist smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mirajane." Mist replied, Liz suddenly shoving her away.

Nice to meet you, Mira! My name is Liz, and her names Mist..." Mist waved at the sound of her own name, already leaving the conversation to serve another guild member. Mist, during the interaction with Mira, had narrowed down her Triforce search to two people, a girl with wavy, auburn hair that covered one eye, the uncovered eye bright blue and a look Mist had never wanted to see again. It was hard to identify, but Mist easily recognized it from seeing it so many times before; vacant, lost. It had to be her, the blond next to her seemed to oblivious, and often the Triforce of Power came with awareness; this girl seemed to have it. The Blondie, however, did not. Which helped Mists' search reach a conclusion.

"Oh, are you new around here? I don't recognize you, and you seem lost." Mist turned to gaze at the speaker, the girl with auburn hair.

"O-Oh, yes, I just joined today, with my... Daughter, Liz." Mist didn't recognize this feeling. Was she nervous, after all those years of public speaking?

"That's wonderful! My name is Sierra, what's yours?" Sierra? What an interesting name.

"Mist." Her smile was empty. If only Mist could figure out why... "This might seem out of the blue, but have you formed a team yet? I was wondering if you would like to join my daughter and myself. " Sierra perked up at this.

"Team?" Mist softened and nodded.

"Well, sure. Why not?" The younger, teenage girl stopped to think.

"Y-Yeah... Why not?" The girl's smile became hesitant, but Mist's smile widened.

"Then welcome to the team!"

 **Ok, second chapter done! Lots to go... The ending is so choppy, but I guess I'll live with it... It's better than before.**

 **Also yes I realize that Kohaku's name is from Inuyasha and I didn't mean anything I looked up the name liked the meaning and then started cursing at myself cause fuck he's from Inuyasha but it was too late…. I had already settled it with friend here so now it is set in stone… oh well**

 **I should have the next two chapters done by next week, or now, it depends on how determined I am and how time consuming all these stupid projects I have to do at home ahhh**

 **Also, if you just want to say a little comment saying that you liked it, or you didn't like it, or, what I would love, what I could do to improve. Because, personally, I would love to improve.**

 **Love you guys, your pretty awesome for sticking with me for so long, especially after how long I've ignored this... Too long.**

 _ **Too long guys.**_

 **I'm still wondering why you guys are reading this like its super terrible compared to a lot others but whatever if you guys like it even a little bit I'll keep managing to update it!**


	3. 2- Accidents

**Hello my dear readers, welcome to the second chapter of this... Thing...**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Also I am so sorry I was going to post all these chapters days ago but my writing software bugged out but I FIXED IT SO HERE IT IS oh no it happened again**

 **Chapter 2- Accidents and Red Rain**

 _"Alone, in the middle of nothing..."_

Screams echoed throughout the caves, cells filling up the room, lining the walls. Only two passages led out of the room, one leading to a room just like this one and the other leading to light. Covered only in rags, most of the captives in the cells waited silently for their fate.

The small boy huddled in the corner of one of these cells gazed around the room again, trying to memorize every face. His friends, 52, 64, and 49, were huddled in the cage to the right of him, whispering to themselves. A small girl with bright blue eyes sat in the cell on the left. His father and brother talking in whispers, completely stopping their conversation any time a guard passed by. His mother, singing a soft melody as the boy struggled to fall asleep.

 _"Waiting for something..."_

The calm voice of his mother eventually made him close his eyes, curling up in the corner of the place they called home.

 _"To take me home…"_

The day began when he slipped through bars into the cage next door.

This was not a design flaw; the bars between each cage was carefully spaced to allow just enough room for a small person to slip though. The idea was to let the captives form bonds, meaning more ways to torture emotionally and of course, more chances for love to bloom and more captives to be produced. Thus, the boy with the number of 47 was able to slip into his friend's cage. The friends of his lit up at the sight of him, and of course, they began to play. Simple games that kids these days ignore, simple games that require no pieces, and simple games that are the most fun.

 _"Alone, in the middle of nothing,"_

Of course, their game was interrupted by 47's brother Syther's cry of surprise. 47 instantly turned to face what made him cry, and he froze in shock.

A man hidden in a dark cloak was holding two swords, one sword in each parent's chest. His mother's eyes were wide and unblinking, as she slid off the sword and onto the ground. His father's eyes had closed, and the man shoved him off the sword to thump onto the ground.

" _Except for the grass by my feet,"_

Tears clouded his vision. Everyone was talking around him, screaming around him, but he didn't notice. He was frozen in his place, unable to do anything but listen to the words the murderer had spoken.

"S-Sir, why... They were our most important experiments! Why did you..."

"They were not our most important experiments, the boy and cursed girl is. Besides, their joy is annoying. Maybe we'll be able to get some nice peace and silence?"

"B-But sir-"

"Cover the bodies."

"Y-Yes sir."

" _Waiting for you."_

"Of course we can! We're the Fantastic Group of Good Looking Boys, we can do anything!" A boy with bright blond hair and piercing green eyes chirped happily, wrapping his arms around his friends. The friend to his far left chuckled and shook his head.

"We never agreed to that, 52." The speaker was the boy from earlier, a few years older with dirty blonde hair and strange orange eyes, with the number of 47. He was the oldest of the bunch, even though he was the smallest. "When did you come up with that name, anyway?" 52's smile faded and he pulled away from his friends.

"What do you mean? That's always been our name!" The second oldest, 49, with dark brown hair and bland gray eyes, just shook his head and smiled.

"We don't have a name, 52." The youngest mentioned, with long black hair that hid his eyes from his friends. "B-But that sounds like a cool name..."

"See? 64 likes it!" 52 said, hugging the small boy tightly. "He's my favorite now."

"But I don't wanna be your favorite!"

"Too bad!"

"Since he obviously doesn't want to be your favorite, then he's my favorite!" 49 suddenly added to the conversation.

"I don't want to be anyone's favorites!"

"Will you just all shut up?!" The group turned back to the girl that started the whole ordeal. She was in the cage to the right of them, her friends giggling behind them, one even winking at 49. 49 mistook this for a blink, and 52 thought it was for him. So of course, 52 smirked and winked back, causing even more confusion than required.

"Sorry…" They all muttered.

"One of those girls totally digs me!" 52 said cheerfully once they left, posing a few times to an invisible camera.

"They were into 49..."

"DONT RUIN MY HOPEFUL FANTASIES!"

"DONT CALL IT FANTASIES THATS WEIRD YOU-"

"Shh!" One of them hissed, pointing out a guard passing by. The guard had noticed the shouting.

They all shrunk away. They had made a mistake. "QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!"

When they returned it was hard for 47 to explain to his brother what the bruises were from.

"Thank you for letting me come." The owner to salmon-colored hair, Natsu cracked a grin to a girl with bright blue eyes, a girl that had spoken the statement.

"no problem, Sina! If anything, I should be saying sorry. It must be terrible for your teammates to go on a job without you! I could beat them up if you wanted?" Natsu responds, earning a blush and a quick shake of the head from the nervous teen beside him. Natsu, Lucy,(the blond giggling behind them) Happy, (the cat gagging behind them) and the blue eyed girl, Sierra, were on a retrieval mission to find a rare herb only found on the east outskirts of Fiore. The risks, including disappearing and returning with no memories of the last few days, were well worth the reward, a whopping 20,000,000 jewels. Natsu never thought someone could have that much money!

"I-Its not Sina, it's Sierra." Lucy said from behind them. She was thinking of summoning Horologium, not because she was cold or anything, but because it was the only way to keep Happy off her shoulder. Or would that not work either? Anyway, Natsu ignored Lucy's comment and started thinking for once about the job.

"What's this stupid herb do anyway? Why is it worth 20,000,000 fucking jewels?!" Natsu kicked a rock to the side while talking. Lucy fished her plant guide she borrowed from Levy out of her bag.

"Well, this herb, called an eastern Lisitline, can supposedly heal better than some mages. Of mixed with the right ingredients, it speeds up recovery so much broken bones heal by the end of the day. It's the only herb that can actually help a person near-death live to see another day. Its basically a plant that would benefit anyone, especially hospitals! Think of all the people they could save!" Lucy rambled on, smiling happily. Sierra and Natsu were shell-shocked. They never knew a plant could do that!

"Maybe we should grab a few of those herbs for us... They could be useful." Sierra added after being quiet for a while, Happy nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I could use them to help my arms heal after carrying heavy Lushy..." Happy chimed happily getting a glare and a growl from Lucy.

"H-Hey, is that the herb you were talking about…?" Sierra mentioned, pointing to a small gathering of Lisitline herbs. The group cheered and began to gather the herbs, Matsu scanning for danger.

After a minute of gathering, the girls (and Happy) stopped and peered over at Matsu, who was wincing and pulling something out of his neck.

"Wh-What is this…?" He mumbled, Happy suddenly crying out in pain and collapsing, Sierra wincing as something hit her shoulder.

"N-Natsu…?" the whisper came from Sierra, her eyes glazing over, Happy and Lucy already unconscious. Soon, Sierra was the only one able to stay awake, but soon, she had to close her eyes…

Sierra weakly opened her eyes to fuzzy darkness, confused on where she was. After a few second of blinking, realization dawns on her, causing her to jolt up into a sitting position. She soon regretted this as a migraine began to form. "N-Natsu…? L-Lucy…?" The two owners of the names glanced over at Sierra, Lucy with Happy in her lap, and Matsu trying desperately to open the cell door.

They were in a cell.

Sierra struggled to hide her panic. The situation seemed a bit too familiar. Taking a deep breath, Sierra asked,

"Wh-Where… Where are we?" Natsu glanced at her and shrugged.

"No idea!" he said as he slams fire-covered fist against the cell door. It doesn't budge. Lucy rolled her eyes, stood up, placing the now awake Happy on the ground, and pulled Natsu away from the door.

"Natsu, stop. I need you quiet so I can think."

" Why think when we can just bust this door open?!"

"What will we do after that? We don't even know where we-" Lucy was silenced as Sierra's hand covered both hers and Natsu's mouths. Natsu's ears started to twitch, and whatever he heard caused him to narrow his eyes. Slowly, this sound he heard got close enough for Lucy and Sierra to hear it; a conversation, with the second voice being extremely familiar…

"There was more visitors to the Lisitline patches near the border to Files. This time, near the castle gardens, your highness. They're getting closer, we must maximize securities." Lucy and the others were a bit confused, but only Natsu couldn't figure out they were clearly not in Fiore anymore.

"Visitors? Goddesses, General Tolin, I told you to let them be."

"B-But Your Highness-"

"It was most likely just a few mages gathering the herbs for a job request. Harmless." Natsu narrowed his eyes as the second voice talked. The owner of the speaker's voice was on the tip of his tongue.

"Your highness… Wh-What about the policy?"

"That stupid policy your advisor friends created is idiotic and pointless. We have no need to hide from neighboring kingdoms!" The last comment seemed to slap them all and instantly they finally recognized the voice. Shoving Sierra's hand away and poked his head through the bars.

"DAMNIT, MIST! GET US OUT OF HERE!" a quiet curse was heard before lo and behold, Mist wearing golden garments covered in jewels ran up in front of them. The owner of the first voice turned out to be a tall man wearing chainmail and a sword strapped to his side.

"Oh, goddesses…" Mist muttered before she hurried to unlock them. "I told you not to cage anyone from Fairy Tail, you idiot!" She glanced at the three people (and cat) stuck in the cage. "Sorry, guys, I promise I'll explain…." The cell door clicked open, the once captives staring at Mist in shock, because when they woke up they were not expecting this.

"A-Are you…. An alien?! I knew it! You were way too weird to be from Earthland! Even weirder than Lucy, and that's pretty weird…" Natsu shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Mist. Sierra just shoved him away to be able to face Mist, yelling,

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" the girl being questioned didn't respond, waving the general beside her away. He bit his lip and bowed before scurrying away, Mist then turning to the group again, eyes sad, mumbling,

"Let's discuss this in a more private place." She turned to the direction of the stairs and strode with more confidence than you would think anyone in her situation would. The strangely quiet group of four all glanced at each other before following the elegantly dressed woman who they thought they knew into another world.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all found the building they were in strikingly familiar to Mercurius. The long, ornate hallways with simple but elegant decorations looked just like the castle the king of Files resided in. Which made sense, since after seeming countless maids and servants walk pass.

They followed Mist silently until she led them to a door guarded by a guard who was holding his helmet in his right hand. His hair was silver, with a similar length to Freed's, his ears pointed like Mist's and with silver-gray eyes. He bowed politely when the group walked up, Mist smiling fondly and opening the door. Lucy scanned the man for a few more seconds then the others did before following Mist inside.

Something was different about him… Hasn't she seen him before?

Inside the room was a bit more simpler than anyone would of expected of a princess, but Mist always seemed a bit different, so it wasn't a big surprise. What was a surprise was the fact Liz was casually reclining in a chair near the bed.

"Oh, you finally told them? Great! I've always wanted to show them the gardens!" Natsu was a bit confused.

"Wait, she knew you were an alien? What?! That's not fair!" mist rolled her eyes and gestured them to sit down on the last two chairs, her herself sitting down on her bed.

"I'm not an alien, Natsu." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, looking a bit nervous. "I'm… Well, it should be obvious…" Liz giggled and stood, saying,

"She's a princess! But don't worry she's not a brat she does a lot of the paper work, and surprisingly gardening, and oh did you know she's you know I've never understood it you said you were blessed with cool fighting pow pow powers right? I mean that makes sense cause you-"

"Alright, Liz. That's enough." At this point Mist was bright red, Sierra furious, Lucy and Happy confused and of course Natsu ready to laugh his ass off.

"You're good at gardening?! Out of all the things, you're good at fucking gardening?! That's priceless! I cant even imagine it-" his speech was no longer able to be understood from how much he was giggling like a little five year old child.

"A-Alright, Natsu, that's enough… A-Anyway, Liz seems to have covered the base of it." Mist commented, trying to calm him down from his senseless giggling. Sierra then choose that the moment to speak.

"So… you're a princess for a neighboring Kingdom that's hidden from everyone else that stays hidden by capturing any people getting close to the border? That's a pretty large thing to of been hiding… why didn't you tell us?!" Mist saddened and turned her head to look away.

"Because you wouldn't of believed me. You've never heard of this place before you were accidently captured…"

"That's not a valid excuse!"

"Well, how about my many enemies who are smart enough to realize that they could use you to manipulate me. They've done it before." Mist visibly winced as she said this line, but Sierra wouldn't back down, shouting back,

"So?! Fairy Tail can deal with enemies! You're part of the family, you shouldn't get all protective about us! We don't need your protection…" Mist sighed and stayed silent for a while, Happy still staying silent from confusion in the whole situation, staying behind Lucy for protection, Natsu a bit hurt, finally realizing what was going on, and Lucy's reaction a bit more thoughtful.

"… Against them, Fairy Tail does."

"How do you know that?! We're the strongest mages in Fiore!" Natsu's finally added to the conversation this time, but all he had gotten in response was a weak smile and her saying,

"I know, Natsu… But some things cant be handled by pure friendship alone…" The whole room when silent after that, no one looking anyone in the eye.

"I'll… show Natsu, Lucy, and Happy around… Maybe you and Sierra should talk a bit more?" Liz mumbled in the middle of the silence, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him out of the chair, leading him and the two others mentioned out of the room and down the hall.

"Just how much were you hiding?" Mist looked up to the girl sitting near her, the girl refusing to look back at Mist.

"You know most of it…" She bit her lip, "I am the third princess of this kingdom you are currently residing in, a kingdom that's been hiding itself from nearby kingdoms for centuries…" Sierra sighed and glanced over at Mist, before smiling a bit.

"That's a lot to take in… but I forgive you, for now. You better show me around though. I'm super curious, I've never seen a castle before." Mist softens and nods, standing up and helping Sierra up. "Oh, can I see the gardens that Liz mentioned? They seem nice." Mist chuckled and nodded, leading her into the hallway, nodding at the guard still next to her door, and leading Sierra toward the garden she wanted to see.

Although, of course, life doesn't work out that way. Somewhere in the kingdom, a boy was dangerously near…

 **And finally, finished! That took a long time… Sorry it took so freaking long, but I transferred everything to Microsoft Word so it should run a bit more smoothly.**

 **This is the last chapter of the 3 chapter bulk update, and guys, would you rather bulk updates or just chapters? I really don't care so I want you guys to decide.**

 **A lot of things have happened (besides just a lack of motivation… sorry…) especially me finding out about a lot of things and one thing let to another and…. Here I am!**

 **Also, to explain the herb, in this story I made it the core ingredient to a red potion… I tried researching but Nintendo hasn't made herbs (or at least not that many) for their games, but MAYBE THEY WILL IN BREATH OF THE WILD WHO KNOWS I KINDA WANNA KKNOW**

 **So bare with my made up herb names and if anyone has good ideas for herbs that go in different potions I'd love to know cause that would help a lot**

 **And I swear there is three weeks of summer left and I haven't done anything welp guess I'm making a schedule for writing during school**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't worry about reviewing, but you know, it would be nice...**


End file.
